Hero
by goldacharmed
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the whole town knew who Danny really was? What if they hated him for it? And what if they shunned out their hero in the time when they needed him the most? Will Danny stay faithful to a town that hates him, or will this be the end of Amity Park? Rated T for safety.
1. Sleep deprived

Danny Phantom - Hero

Chapter one - Sleep deprived.

Danny was exhausted. He was up fighting ghosts all night. By the time he finally got in it was 6 AM, and he had had one hour of sleep before he was rudely awakened by his alarm clock.

Hoping the air would wake him up, he decided to fly to school today.

"At least I won't be late for once," he thought glumly.

Once at school, he phased through the walls and found himself in the janitor's closet. He then formed his trademark rings around his waist, and in no time he was back to being just plain old Danny Fenton.

Walking out to his locker, he met Tucker and Sam, his two best friends.

He smiled, "Hey guys and how was your night?"

"So the ghost never stopped coming huh?" Sam asked with concern.

"Nope, and I have no clue as to how I'm going to stay awake all day in school."

"Cheer up, Danny. We'll help you stay awake," Tucker said with an evil grin.

"Oh really?"

Danny, not liking the look on his friend's face, added, "And how are you planning on doing that?"

"Oh, I have my ways."

"Yeah, see I'm too tired to care now so-----." He was interrupted by the bell signaling their first period.

"Come on, lets go," Danny sulked.

They made their way through three classes, and Danny had fallen asleep in all of them, only to be rudely awakened by the present teacher in each class.

At last lunch time. Sam poked her friend with a fork trying to rouse the sleeping boy, but to no luck. Danny's head was resting on his tray and in his food.

"Let him sleep, Sam, G-d knows he needs it."

Sam couldn't help but notice how right Tucker was. Looking more closely at Danny's appearance, she could see the thick bags he carried under his eyes. By the time the bell rang for the end of lunch, Danny hadn't eaten a thing.

"Dude, are you OK?" Tucker asked in worry.

Danny didn't even seem to hear him.

"Danny!" Tucker said loudly. "You'd think he was sleep walking!"

But then again maybe he was. Danny's head jerked up, but instead of talking he just gave Tucker a look that said "what?" with his eyes.

"How much sleep did you get the night before last?"

"None," Danny said, confirming what Tucker suspected.

"Uh, I see. So you were hunting ghosts all night last night too? Why are you doing this to self man?"

"Cause, Tucker," Danny said, his voice dripping in sarcasm, "I do it for fun."

"Dude, now come on. I'm your friend and I'm just trying to help you."

"I know." Danny voice took on a much, for lack of a better word, nicer tone to it. "It's just that I think something is going on here. Why are they attacking in swarms like this every night?"

Sam and Tucker exchanged looks that said 'oh boy! Now what?' But Danny was too tired to notice. Walking into Lancers class, they took their seats. The minute Danny sat down in his chair he put his head down.

"What's the harm in a little rest?" he thought tiredly.

Mr. Lancer walked in with a big box that got the attention of most. Placing it carefully on his desk, he addressed the class at hand.

"OK everyone. I have here a special treat for all of you."

He now had everyone's attention, as they were all waiting to see what was in the box. Well, everyone but Danny Fenton that was. Mr. Lancer saw this and wasn't at all pleased, too. He knew that Danny had something that most people only dreamed of. He had real potential.

There were few students here with a mind like his. Lancer guessed that it ran in the family. Now was going to be the time to prove how right he was about Danny's ability to be very smart, should he ever come over his laziness.

"In this box is something very unique and special. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. And our class is going to be the first to try it out. We will all be going inside someone's mind."

Now for the first time he not only had everyone's attention (everyone but Danny), but he had total silence to go with it. This pleased him greatly.

"Now I will be picking a random persons mind as to whom we will be entering."

The silence was broken as muttering broke out to replace it. The students were wondering whose mind they were going to enter.

"I hope it's mine," Paulina said in a hopeful tone.

Lancer smiled at this. He knew that the girl loved being in the center of attention. But he also noticed that others didn't seem to keen on letting others in their mind. He saw nervous glances being exchanged from Sam and Tucker and could only wonder what it was about.

"Who will the lucky person be?" Sam asked Lancer in a nervous tone to match the look on her face.

"Well Ms. Manson, there is one helmet unlike the rest. This one is the master helmet. Whoever is the one wearing it, will be the one whose mind we get to invade. But as to whom, only I know for now."

Everyone got up to get their helmets and put them on. Danny was still sleeping, and Lancer was tired of this. He walked over to him and shook him gently. When the teen didn't even move, he shook him again, only more impatiently this time. At last Danny woke up, only to find his teacher standing over him, and the faces of all his classmates looking at him in amusement.

"What?" Danny asked innocently.

"Mr. Fenton, I would like you to put this on."

Lancer handed a confused Danny his helmet that he had failed to get himself.

"What's this do?" To Danny's surprise, he heard snickers form around the room at this comment.

"Well, if you weren't sleeping in class, you would know the answer to that already," Lancer replied.

"Uh, I uh," Danny wasn't sure how to respond to this, so he just took the helmet and put it on.

"What's the worst that can happen?" he thought with out really thinking of the worst. If he did he surely wouldn't have put it on. But he was by far too tired to think clearly.

"Now kids, before we begin," Lancer was saying, not taking his eyes off of Danny as he spoke, making him gulp anxiously, "There is a warning against sleeping while others are in your mind, since the master helmet's wearer must be awake to control it. If he is asleep, then the visitors of the mind will have no choice but to wander freely, which is a dangerous thing to do in a human mind. It is fragile enough as it is. So there will be no doing anything other than what the guide says. Is everyone ready?"

All the students (and Lancer was pleased to see Danny was among them) nodded their heads in excitement.

"Then let's go."

Mr. Lancer powered up the remote he was holding to activate the helmets. Danny was forcing his beyond tired eyes to not fall asleep. But then again, he thought, what are the odds that everyone's going in my head?

He looked at his helmet, it looked just like all the others. Which he took to mean it was just like all the others. He didn't seem to have the master helmet. Danny's over tired brain could only think of one thing. Now was his chance to get some sleep before everyone got up from whoever's mind they were going to invade. And with that thought he stopped resisting and let sleep overtake him, just as he heard all the helmets power up.

Mr. Lancer just pushed the button and was feeling the tugging he knew would come. He looked over at Danny, hoping to find the excitement in his eyes like in the rest of the students. But to his horror, he saw that Danny was sleeping. And it was too late to stop the power up now.

Then everything went black.

Hi. First of all I'd like to thank my new beta Nylah. You have no idea how much this really means to me. Thank you so much. You rock. Next I'd like to point out that this may seem really similar to a very good story I read called the reality of virtuality. Yes I read that it gave me the inspiration for the first chapter. But that's just the first chapter. The rest is nothing like it. As cool as that story is I'm not a copy cat. I'm sorry it's so short. And as for the cliffy it's just because I'm evil. Muh hahahah (evil laughter). The title might change later in the story. I'd ask for help in the whole renaming process but you guys don't now what's going to happen. This is a very unpredictable story. So if anyone thinks that they can guess were it's going, I'd love to hear it. Free spoilers for those who try to guess. So I hope you like the first chapter. But if you do please tell me. If you read and don't review that's just mean. Oh and no flames please. Thanks for reading. Latter dudes. R & R


	2. dream state

Chapter 2 Dream State

Chapter 2 Dream State

The flash of light that came after the dark was so great that the class had to all shield their eyes. Then it faded as quietly as it had come.

"Ok, this isn't supposed to happen," Mr. Lancer thought.

But he didn't want to tell the students that Danny didn't listen to the rules, so it had to be kept short. Then a loud yell jerked Lancer out of his musings. Looking up, he started to take in his surroundings. They were in what appeared to be the outskirts of Amity Park. It was late at night, judging by the many stars that littered the skies. There was not a soul out this late that could be seen. Well that's what Lancer first thought, until Dash Baxter said, "Look, it's Danny Phantom."

Lancer looked up at where Dash was pointing. And sure enough, he was right. Though that explained the yell he heard before, it didn't explain what was he doing here in Danny Fenton's mind.

"You know its freaks like you that keep me up all night."

They all heard Phantom yell at the massive ghost that Lancer just noticed. Which was something, considering how big it was. The monster had five arms, all in unusual places. And he was at least as big as a ten story building.

"Class listen, who remembers what I said about sleeping when wearing this device?"

Everyone raised their hands as if they were still in class. Paulina was wondering who was the one whose mind they were in, as they were looking at what looked like Danny Phantom's memory. How was that possible, when she was sure that Fenton was the one who fell asleep? Did that mean that they were in Fenton's mind, since Lancer pointed that fact? She was so confused.

Looking around, it seemed to anyone that Paulina wasn't the only one confused. Unless you would look directly at Sam or Tucker. Their expressions weren't that of confusion, it was one of deep worry. They exchanged a look of silent agreement. It said, we have to get them out of here now before the secret of the century is spilled. But how, was the question on their minds. Sam looked up at Danny, hoping for inspiration at what to do. But what she saw was a giant tentacle coming up from behind an unaware Danny.

Forgetting it was a dream and letting instincts take over, she yelled, "Danny look out!"

But instead of looking where Sam had said to he turned his gaze over to the class. He froze in shock and confusion. That's when Sam realized Danny didn't know it was a dream. Sam realized too late that she made the wrong move. Now Danny's mind was completely off the fight, cause he was now busy thinking of what on earth they where all doing there.

Tucker flinched as the giant ghost monster hit Danny hard and he went flying. He skidded to a halt right in front of the confused group. Looking up, he said in a winded voice, "Why on earth is this class out at three am in the morning?"

Mr. Lancer pushed his way to the front of the small crowd. "Excuse me Phantom, but this..."

Dash interrupted lancer. "I don't get it, how are we in Phantom's mind?"

Lancer looked slightly annoyed at Dash for the blunt interruption, but he said what he wanted nonetheless.

"We're not," Lancer pointed out, "We are in Danny Fenton's mind."

"Then where is Fenton?" Dash asked, looking at Phantom still lying on the floor.

"I uh, I um," Danny stuttered, but was saved the response by another tentacle coming out of a very unusual place from the ghost and grabbing Danny.

The group watched in amazement and more confusion than ever. They were in what appeared to be Phantom's memory or dream. But Lancer just spilled the beans on the fact that they where in Fenton's mind. They watched as Phantom let out a horrible wailing sound. The sound was so great that the class could see the ghostly green sound waves flowing through the air. In fact, the sound waves seemed to be pushing the ghost forward. The ghost stumbled back, fell into a building and faltered. Then Phantom took out a strange device, and he seemed to suck the ghost into it. Then he vanished, with a last look at the class.

"Where did he go?" Paulina asked in disappointment.

"Where did who go?" a new voice asked.

Looking around, the class found that Danny Fenton had somehow joined the group. They all stared at him.

"What," he said, playing innocent.

Lancer wasn't only thinking of how Fenton had somehow joined the group and what the deal was with this Phantom thing. But he was the only one who watched the morning news that he was sure of. He was sure there was something about a building that needed new repairs due to Danny Phantom. And he was sure that building looked just like that one and was in the same location. Was it possible that they were in Danny Phantom's mind? If so, how? He walked over to the guy who had better have some answers.

"Mr. Fenton, what is the meaning of this?"

Danny was about to open his mouth to answer, when Sam and Tucker pulled him aside and away from the group.

"Danny, you're dreaming," Sam told him.

"I wish I was," Danny said, "Cause then I could just say what's going on and wake up."

"No, I mean you're the one dreaming, but we're really here," Tucker put in.

"Um ok, what," Danny said, at a loss.

"Tucker, let me take over telling Danny what's going on."

Sam told Danny the whole story.

"So we need to find a way to make me wake up, right?" Danny was trying to make sure he grasped everything that Sam was saying.

"Yes and now would be best before anymore good questions pop up."

"Well, let's go feed the lions", Danny said, walking over to the rest of the group with Sam and Tucker.

"Ok Mr. Fenton, what is going on? I told you not to fall asleep."

"Well Mr. Lancer, I can explain. See, I sometimes dream of myself as my hero Danny Phantom. But I guess seeing you shocked me out enough to make this a more 'normal' dream," Danny explained.

"Daniel, is there a reason you are lying to me?" Lancer asked.

"What are you talking about sir?" he asked, hoping it wasn't obvious how uncomfortable he really was.

"I'm talking about how what we just witnessed isn't imagination, its fact."

"Mr. Lancer," Sam cut in, "Are you sure you know what you're saying?"

"Of course I do miss Manson, I watched the morning news."

Danny's expression changed from fake confusion to fear in a matter of seconds.

"Well I ah, I hmm, I...," Danny trailed off.

"So what's the real reason you were out so late last night instead of sleeping, and causing this mess?"

Suddenly, the background behind them changed, and they were no longer in Amity Park. The class was in what only some knew to be the Fenton's lab/basement. There were another Sam and Tucker that were standing right by another Danny.

Danny, Sam and Tucker looked at the scene in horror. They knew this wasn't a dream but a memory.

"Danny you need to wake up NOW!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do since you told me?" he hissed.

Danny had his eyes closed tightly in concentration.

"Then change the scene or something, it's your dream, you should have control over it," Tucker added.

Danny opened his eyes to glare angrily at Tucker. "I'm trying," he repeated, "but I seem to have no control over anything."

"But…. That doesn't make sense," Sam stuttered, "You should have complete control over your dreams once you're aware that you're dreaming."

"Then why can't I do anything?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea, but we really need to find out."

"Too late," Tucker said.

The Sam, Tucker and Danny from the memory didn't seem to be at all fazed by the fact that there was a whole class watching them now. It was as if the class was in the lab at the time this happened. To the people in the memory everyone else was not there. The class surrounded the trio from the memory, wondering what was going to happen, while the present ones could do no more than watch in horror. They were hoping something, anything, would save Danny's secret right now. But nothing came.

"You know, you're right," memory Danny was saying, "Who knows what kind of awesome super cool things exist on the other side of that portal."

The class watched with bated breath as Danny put on a jumpsuit that looked remarkably familiar.

"Hang on," they heard Sam say. She walked over to Danny and took off his chest a picture of Jack's face. "You can't go walking around with that on your chest."

Danny turned to face the portal.

Meanwhile, the real Sam was saying, "Danny now is the perfect time to wake up."

"What do you think I've been trying to do? Obviously the shock of the whole class finding out my secret isn't enough of a shock and motivation to wake me up," Danny snarled through gritted teeth.

They watched as Danny went into the nonworking portal to the ghost world. Then, out of no where nowhere, they heard a blood curling scream. It was coming from the ghost portal that had just come to life. Then out of it walked Danny Phantom.

The class gasped as one. Then their worlds went dark.

So, like, it hate it, think you know where I'm going from here? Go on, give me your best guess. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. But I didn't have a computer for like months. It had to be fixed 4 times. I had to send it in to the company itself, which is across the globe from me. Don't EVER get a Toshiba computer with windows vista.

First off I thank you my lovely Bata. And next I would like to say I'm so very sorry to all the people who have read this so far and have been waiting so long for an update. I would love to tell you all that I will be updating more but I can't. My computer crashed and I get very limited writing time. I don't know when I will be getting a new computer but for the time being I don't have one. The computer company is giving me hell. They gave me and faulty computer from the start and refused to give me a new one. So I'm begging you all who are getting a new computer pleaho have read this so far and have been waiting so long for an update. i se don't get a Toshiba. Once again fro the late update, I'm so so so so so so so sorry. I'm begging for forgiveness. But I suppose someone who wants to be forgiven shouldn't leave a cliffy like that huh. Oh well, I must also apologize on the length of the chapter. But It was just such a good place to end it that I couldn't resist. So please read and review and remember constructive criticism is always welcome as long as it's not a flame. By the way, I didn't make up the rule that if you are aware that you're dreaming in a dream you have control of it. It's real. I'm very into deciphering dreams. And I read that in a dream book, cool right. So later dudes and remember please read and review. And as always thanks for reading. Oh and as soon as I get a new computer when ever that will be, I will update a hell of a lot more frequently.


	3. truth not so much

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The truth, not so much

When the lights seemed to come back on, the class got up to take in their surroundings. They were in what appeared to be a plain white room. There were no doors or windows, just white as far as the eye could see. They all had the same question on their minds, until Mickey was the first to ask it.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Sam meanwhile was only concerned about Danny.

"Where is Danny?" she whispered to Tucker.

"I'm right here."

He seemed to just come out of nowhere. But then again, this was his dream.

"Are you ok,?" asked Tucker.

Danny glared at him for an answer.

"Sorry dude, standard question."

Mr. Lancer made his way over to Danny. "I want you to tell me what's going on here, and I want the truth."

"Well, I don't know where we are."

"I guessed that," Lancer said in mild anger, "I want to know about this business with you being Danny Phantom."

Danny looked at all the faces of his classmates. They all looked at Danny with the same desire to know what the answer was to Lancer's question. Danny then looked over at Sam, hoping for support. But Sam seemed as lost as he was. Deciding there was no way out of this one, he made up his mind. Then he transformed for them. Within seconds the dream Danny Fenton standing before them turned into Danny Phantom.

"So it's true," Lancer said, already knowing the answer.

"Yes it's true, I'm Danny Phantom."

"Bu… but how?" Mr. Lancer struggled to ask.

"You just saw how, didn't you?" Danny replied.

"So ah, what are you exactly?"

Lancer eyed him suspiciously, as if he was just going to announce that he was really the red huntress as well.

"I'm a halfa."

"A whata?" the class all asked, at the same time making it sound like a chorus asking the question.

"A half a ghost and half human." Danny had a tone as if he was describing the simplest thing in the world.

"Ok, so you're Danny… Danny Phantom."

Lancer was struggling with the very thought of it. How could his shy, clumsy student be the famous Danny Phantom? But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. So much stood out. Like their looks for one. He couldn't believe he never saw it before. And their names sounded so similar too. Plus for so long he had the feeling that Danny was hiding something big. And now he knew what. Did his parents know, he wondered? But Danny had always seemed so sweet and kind. If he was Danny Phantom, how come he did all the bad stuff Phantom was accused of?

"Mr. Fenton, or is it Mr. Phantom?" Lancer asked.

"Um, it's just Danny," he replied nervously.

"Well, if you're the famous Phantom, then why have you done all the bad things you were accused of?"

Danny opened his mouth to speak and have a chance to finally clear his name, when he felt a tug. They all seemed to feel it from the looks on everyone's faces. Then, before they could ask what was going on, the white around them seemed to melt into a picture. There was a strange, glowing green surrounding them, along with the feeling of anger. But the feeling wasn't their own.

Looking around, someone asked, "Ok, now where are we?"

"The ghost zone," Danny, Sam and Tucker said in unison.

"What?" Paulina wondered out loud.

"It's another world coexisting with ours; only this one's made for ghosts," Danny explained.

"So all the ghost live here?" Lancer asked in curiosity.

"Live yes, stay no," Sam answered for Danny.

"You better watch out!" they all heard someone shout.

Turning around, it seemed they were back in a memory. And like before, they were watching from the sidelines as if they were present at that time. There was Danny Phantom, floating next to a bag of Christmas stuff. He was throwing them out of the bag one at a time and using his own ecto ray to blast them.

"You better not cry," the Phantom in the memory went on.

"Santa, no Santa, Santa, no Santa, every year," he yelled angrily.

And with that's last spout of anger, he threw the whole bag out and aimed a blast at each one in turn., while doing so yelling, "and I've had it!" Then, without warning, a small elf doll landed on a book being held up by a ghost. One of Danny's ecto rays hit it and the book and doll shattered into a million pieces. Seeming to realize his mistake, Danny flew over to the ghost.

"Oops, sorry man, it was a total accident."

The ghost looked for a minute that he couldn't care less about Danny and instead looked sadly at his poem. What was just seconds ago a full hard worked book was now a pile of ashes?

Then the ghost remembered his anger and yelled to Danny, "Oops, oops? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

A confused Danny said, "Well, not really, hence the accident part."

Shaking in rage, the ghost bellowed, "You destroyed my greatest work! And that was my only copy," he added.

Danny caught the last page that hadn't yet been turned to ashes.

"The Fright before Christmas," he read. Coming into realization, he said, "I destroyed a Christmas poem. Awesome!"

"What?" The ghost couldn't believe that the boy couldn't care less.

"Dude, I am sick of Christmas," Danny cried in his face.

"I came to the ghost zone to get away from it," Danny continued, "I might not have meant to destroy your stupid book, but that doesn't mean I'm not ok with it."

As he said the last line, the one remaining piece of paper he was still holding crumbled to dust as his hand glowed green. The scene ended there.

The class looked at Danny with the same kind of anger as the ghost just did.

"Is this why you stole everyone in town's Christmas gifts?" Lancer's tone was angry, but his eyes held curiosity.

"WHAT!" Danny yelled, "I didn't steal anything! If the memory would just play a second longer..."

Lancer cut him off. "Then what, huh? This proves that you hate Christmas, so why wouldn't you want to take it away from everyone else?"

Lancer didn't know why he was saying what he was. It was as if the thoughts were being planted in his head from someone else. He would have normally been thinking what the reason behind it was. But he wasn't thinking straight now. He just found out that one of his students was really a half ghost. He would like to meet the person who could think properly after that kind of realization.

Danny was just about to explain what really happened that day. But before he could, the scene shifted again. This time, the class was in what appeared to be some kind of strange circus. But it was different from all of the normal ones by far. Everything from floor to roof was black or purple. The trio gave each other more nervous glances. They all knew by each other's expressions that they were all three thinking the same thing. This is so not going to end well.

(I was going to end it here. But it was too short. So on with the story. Lucky you)

The class knew this to be another memory by the way it was as if they belonged to the scene. But none of them had any idea what they were about to witness next. They all heard a shout that seemed to be coming from above them. Looking up, they all saw a tightrope. And on top if it was………Sam.

"Danny, you don't want to do this," she was saying.

But what the class knew now to be Danny didn't listen. In fact, Lancer just noticed that Danny (if that was Danny) was dressed in a grim reaper costume. And he was holding an ax . Lancer stared in shock at what Danny did next. He cut the rope on his best friend.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooo," Sam yelled all the way down.

The scene seemed to melt away again, making it look like the walls around them were dripping away. It was this time replaced by bank walls. They were in what appeared to be the outside of a safe. Out if it phased Danny Phantom, followed by a few ghosts. They were all holding money, except Danny who had a crown on his head. He was pointing a finger at the ghosts and with it shot an ecto blast at them.

"Get your buts in gear," he demanded.

They all did as they were told while phasing out. The class didn't seem to need to move at all. The scene was moving for them like a back drop film. But much more real. Now they all watched open mouthed as two cop cars yelled at him to stop.

"Oh please."

He flashed a big know-it-all grin, while he aimed an ecto blast at the cars. The result was he made them crash and blow up a fire hydrant. One cop came out of his car. He was shaking his fists in anger and yelling ,"Curse you Invisobil."

Danny just kept smiling and took off with the goods. Now the class was really angry, not to mention scared. Here, in their small class the whole time, was a thief.

Lancer knew one of the main reasons he was never caught. No one knew where he went after a good day of robbing. He was seeing now what Danny was doing in his free time. Hiding the cocky ghost so no one would know he was Phantom and lock him up. No more, Lancer thought. He deserves to be locked up with the key thrown far away. Never in his life did Lancer think that this was what was going on in Danny's life. He was never so disappointed in someone else in all his life.

He walked over to Danny. He was fighting the urge to hit him and demand that he returned all he took. But he held his ground, mainly cause he was a powerful ghost and Lancer had no way to protect himself. How could he do something so…..so….so... He was so disgusted and scared that he couldn't even find the right words in thought form?

Finally he gave up and spat, "I can't believe I thought you had potential."

Danny couldn't believe what Lancer just said. He had always thought him a nice guy. But now, he didn't think so. Hoping to see the class in anger at what Lancer just said, he looked about. But only to his dismay to find that they all seemed to share his exact thoughts on the matter.

"Look." Danny's voice was horse from the emotion he was fighting. "I didn't do any of this. There is a very good reason for everything I did that you all think is bad, but it really wasn't."

"Save it, ghost freak," Dash called out, "You deserved it every time I wailed on you."

Danny could see the rest of the class nodding in an agreement. His heart sank.

"Look, you have to..."

But he was cut off by the scene shifting again in the same weird, melting way. This time, Danny wasn't going to sit back and watch quietly. He opened his mouth to tell them what really happened. But nothing came out. He tried again to talk, once again unsuccessful. He took a fleeting look at Sam and Tucker to tell them with his eyes to tell the story for him. To his surprise, however, their voices didn't seem to be working either. Sam's eyes where wide with fear and guilt at Danny's expense. And Tucker just seemed really lost and scared. Well, at least Valerie isn't here today, he thought dully.

"Let's get out of here Mr. Lancer," Paulina begged.

Mr. Lancer wondered why he didn't think of it before. He took out the small remote that would let them get out whenever they wanted. He pressed the button, ready to get out if this hell. Nothing happened.

They were stuck.

Wow, this is the fastest update I have ever done in my life. I still can't believe it. Anyway, so here is where I end it. I'm very very please to say that I got a new computer. So my updates will be made more frequently. It's an hp this time. The part about the Ghost Writer is all right, because I was watching the episode as I was writing to get every last quote. But I couldn't do the same for Control Freaks. So that one was a little less detailed. Sorry about that. I also only just realized that Valerie wasn't in it at all. So I put that she wasn't there that day. No, I know a lot of you don't agree with the way everyone is reacting to the news. But trust me, it's relevant. Everything will be revealed in due time. Every chapter the plot will thicken, and every chapter a new question will be answered and asked. So stay tuned and be patient. So thanks for reading. Sorry it's short. And later dude. Oh and please don't forget to review. And no flames.


	4. Evil? Yes!

**Chapter 4: Evil? Yes!**

"Um… it's not working." Lancer said trying hard not to panic. _Okay so were in an evil ghosts mind and we can't get out. Things could be worse, right_?

"What do you mean it's not working?" Paulina asked fearfully.

Mr. Lancer pressed the button again more furiously this time. Once again nothing happened. For the first time since getting into Danny's mind Mr. Lancer felt scared.

It must have shone on his face too cause he saw that same fear reflected on his pupils. When they saw the one who was supposed to stay calm and care for them scared they all realized that there might not be hope. And that's when the class got really agitated.

The class was too frightened to look at the three ghost hunters. So instead they just kept their eyes on the ever changing scenes in front of them.

They were looking at what appeared to be the halls of Casper high. Walking through them or should I say running, was Danny Fenton.

_Danny ran head first into a very angry Dash. _

"_Dash!" Danny said loudly. _

_Look this is really bad timing can we reschedule, Danny seemed very nervous about something. His eyes kept darting back and forth in a paranoid sort of manner. He didn't even seem to care in the slightest that Dash had the intention to pound him. _

"_I don't think so Fenton." Dash teased putting emphases on Danny's last name to add insult. _

"_Unless you think you can take me." Dash added in a, yeah right, tone to his voice. It was clear to them all that he saw Danny as about as much of a threat as he would an ant. _

But what Dash only noticed as of now, Danny's eyes glowed green. To the Dash watching the scene it was the new color of evil.

The next thing anyone knew Dash was being over shadowed by Danny.

_Danny made him slam into locker after locker. Then finally he flew out and back into the corner hallway to hide from an unsuspecting Valarie. _

The class knew that the only reason they could see Danny while he was invisible was due to the fact that this was his memory.

_They watched as he reappeared and acted innocent. Then he pointed a finger in the direction Dash and he was in moments ago and yelled. "And there's more where that came from Baxter so watch it!"_

_Then with a fleeting look at his friends he dashed off in the opposite direction. Too where the class could only guess to wreck more havoc. _

Dash wouldn't look at Danny, he couldn't look at Danny. He was starting to regret saying that Danny deserved it when he bullied him. The whole time now he was thinking that Danny never did anything to him in return. But he never realized how wrong he was.

Danny did bully him. And now he was starting to get more and more freighted of the half ghost near him. Danny had power; and a lot of it by the looks of things. He could do anything he wanted to Dash and no one could stop him. How dumb was he to go up to his face and tell him another insult when he now knew what he could do to him.

_What would he do now_?

Dash tried to think of any other times where Danny might have done something to him. But it seemed he didn't have too. The scenes were doing to for him. The scene melted away as if the walls where made of melting wax.

If anyone would stop avoiding the trio, they would see them desperately trying to speak so intensely it might appear comical.

Danny was trying so hard to just use his voice. But it was like he never had one. And the way things are going he never would again.

Who would believe him now? But more important than anything else at the moment was why his dream was determined to kill him. Why was it only showing the bad that happen? There was a good reason behind everything.

He thought better of taping his teacher to get his attention. Lancer was looking the world like a frightened little child. Danny didn't know what to do. But no one seemed to even care that he couldn't talk. No one wanted him too anyway.

He couldn't help but let the voice in his head say over and over, _why me, why_.

Sam couldn't believe what was going on. _How where they stuck_?

Why was it showing all these memories and no other ones? Like the real ones. And of course that one question that baffled all three friends why is it stopping after Danny looked guilty. Almost all these memories would be fine if they would just play a little longer. Then it could show what happened after and the real reason behind things.

Sam wasn't sure if she was going to cry or scream. She couldn't handle looking at Danny's desperate face. If she did…Well I just bet that face would break about the emotionless man she read about in a book.

Danny looked so hopeless. Like the world was ending and he was the only survivor. She tried to think of what it was like to have your own classmates fear and despise you. She just hoped he stayed strong about himself.

The class didn't want to see more and at the same time they did. They kept hoping that they were about to see something that would make things feel right. But they somehow at the same time felt that they wanted even more evidence to incriminate him with.

They were now looking at the lunch room of Casper High.

_Danny Sam and Tucker were standing together by the lines for food. Moving over to try to get a table they saw Valery come up to them. _

"_You might want to bag lunch it outside." She said. "This isn't exactly the safest place for you right now." _

"_What are you talking about?" Danny asked in confusion. _

He seemed to say with his tone that he felt like nothing could hurt him, or was the class just reading it that way. Why where their thoughts so confused?

To Mr. Lancer it seemed every time he tried to find a way to prove that the boy might be really good or anything of the sort he would right away think of why that wasn't true. It was also suspicious as too why they were only looking at one type of memory.

They watched scene after scene of more proof over how much Danny bullied Dash, and many others. Mr. Lancer was getting really tired of it. He was desperate to escape now. He kept trying not to look at the images so bright, they were slightly blinding.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember why he had ever thought this was a good idea. Rubbing his temples warily his eyes snapped open when he heard memory Danny say something he knew he wanted to pay attention to.

"_Is that some kind of ghostly whale? Cool!" Then at the look the Sam was giving him, he said quickly, "I mean...if it weren't being used for evil!" Danny looked back at the screen showing his future. Excitement, clearly still written on his face about his future powers; letting them all know that he did indeed think they were still cool. _

They were in what appeared to be some kind of clock tower. Judging by the green swirling air around them, Mr. Lancer would have to say the Ghost Zone, if what Sam and Tucker had said before was true.

The same Tucker and Danny in the memory were looking into what seemed to be some kind of weird television screen. Only, looking into it now, Mr. Lancer realized that this was no show.

"_Is that me? In ten years from now?"_

Mr. Lancer was surprised by the slight shock he felt at finding out this was what the future held for Danny. Considering how evil he was now…well this should naturally be what came next.

He ignored the voice in his head getting smaller and smaller that seemed to bring a feeling of wrongness with this image. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure. Danny Fenton/Phantom needed to be stopped before anything like what they were looking at could ever happen.

He was however a little surprised that Mr. Folly and Miss Manson kept this whole thing a secret. He never gave them as much thought as he did for Danny, because they never missed class all the time, or came from a family of smarts, but still. He would have thought that they would have at least not advocated so openly about Phantom.

The class was all staring now at Danny. The memory ended after a battle of past meets future. Needless to say, none of the class was feeling too hurt watching Danny get his butt kicked by his older self.

Their gaze held no mercy as they all glared at someone they once thought a hero. Suddenly, they were all standing in complete darkness.

Danny stretched his eyes are far as he could see, and still nothing. He tried calling out, but his voice still wouldn't work. Then he felt as if he was being sucked through a vacuum. He tried to draw breath, but couldn't. He gave up on trying anything and just gave in to the blackness.

(Linecutlinecutlinecutlinecut linecutlinecut)

The class opened their eyes. They were back in the class room no worse for wear. Slowly but surely, they groggily pulled off their helmets and put them distastefully on their desk.

Danny still hadn't woken up yet. Sam and Tucker were making funny sounds as if to be sure they could talk, but other than that, the room was eerie quite.

Everyone was scared of the evil ghost that was finally grunting in awareness and pulling off his helmet.

Once he did, he gazed around the room fearfully.

_It's ironic that he's showing signs of fear in front of us_, thought Mr. Lancer. They were the ones who were scared of him.

Danny seemed to finally come to his full senses as he suddenly jerked up startling everyone. The class gasped, wondering what he was going to do with them now that they all knew his secret. Some of them were actually shaking in terror.

"If…if you'll just please, just let me explain-." Danny tried but was interrupted by Mr. Lancer.

"Out." Came the shaky voice.

"But…I… please, you have it all wrong! I can explain, just… just give me a chance!" Danny begged.

But he might as well have been talking to a brick wall for all the good it did. Lancer was shaking his head, refusing to listen. The rest of the class was all trying to slowly scrape their desks as far away from Danny as possible without him noticing.

He looked around with a miserable expression.

"Fine. He muttered. If that…that's what you want."

The next thing anyone knew, Danny was gone. He just disappeared.

The class gave a collective sigh of relief.

"Is he really gone?" Dash asked bravely.

Before anyone could answer, Sam and Tucker stood up. Their eyes were burning in rage and their balled fists shook.

"How. Could. You?" Sam growled through clenched teeth. For a moment, she was almost scarier than Danny.

"Do you have any idea what you've done!" Tucker added equally furious.

"What about you? Accused Paulina. You knew for years and you never told anyone."

Mr. Lancer looked impressed at Paulina's conclusion, and nodded in fervent agreement.

"ALL THOUGHS THINGS CAN BE EASILY EXPLAINED!" Sam roared.

Everyone was silent for a moment. No one had ever seen her so worked up.

"Really?" Dash challenge, folding his arms across his chest in disbelieve.

"The whole thing about him hating Christmas was just him being controlled by a ghost, Danny wasn't even doing anything! When Danny looked like he was trying to kill me at the circus, he was being mind controlled by Freak Show, also when he was robbing that bank."

Sam was counting off her fingers one by one.

"And when each time he wailed on Dash, not only did he deserve it, but most of it wasn't his fault or he only did it to get him out of the way so he could go help people!"

Dash snorted but Sam ignored it and went on. "And as for the future thing-"

She cut herself off. She looked uncomfortable for just a moment before she said; "well…let's just say he stopped that from ever happening."

"Why should we just take your word on something as important as our lives Miss Manson?"

Sam was about to answer when Lancer stopped her and went on. "

Saying someone was "controlled" is so easy to say and so hard to believe. Tell me why should we believe you when you've kept from the world what he is and what he can do?"

There was a murmur of agreement around the room.

Sam and Tucker gaped.

"I can't…I can't believe all this. Tucker stuttered. Are you really all sitting there on your smug asses and telling me that you actually believe that Danny is the bad guy."

"Tucker… "Sam started to say, pulling his arm and collecting her things.

"No! He yanked his arm away and shook his head furiously. You don't even know. Five minutes of half memories, only the ones clearly shut off too soon, and you're willing to forget all the times he's saved all our lives, all the times he saved the damn world!"

"Come on Tucker, I can't take another second of this, Danny needs us more."

With that said, Sam starting making her way towards the door, spider bag securely on her should and a deep scowl on her face.

"I'm right behind you Sam." Tucker spat and started to follow her too.

Before they fully made it out the door, Mr. Lancer said calmly, "if you two leave now, you're suspended for the rest of the week."

"Oh no, you mean we wouldn't have to come back and sit in a room full of the narrowest shallow minds in the world, what ever shall we do." Sam jeered sarcastically.

And just like that, Sam and Tucker walk out, slamming the door behind them.

(Linecutlinecutlinecutlinecut linecutlinecut)

He couldn't believe how crazy and out of control things had gotten so fast. One second he was just sitting in class, desperate to sleep, and now…

_Now my whole class knows my secret_, Danny thought bitterly. He felt more wide awake than ever now.

"Figures." He muttered bitterly to himself. Now_ I feel awake_!

But still, he never imagined anyone ever reacting like that about his secret. It was one thing to not understand and reject him for what he was, but they didn't even give him a chance to explain.

If they thought he was so evil, how could he be sure they wouldn't do something drastic, or just kick him out of school?

_Or worse_, thought Danny, depressed by the very thought. Tell the whole world about me and spread lies about me being evil. Danny shuttered. If his class took it so badly, then how would the rest of the world…his parents.

_I just hope it never comes to that_.

"How did this all get so out of hand?" He wondered aloud, throwing his hands up in defeat.

He nearly fell out of the tree he was hiding in.

Danny was hiding in the park. In a particular tree that had good memories attached to it.

When he was little, he climbed it, fell off and nearly broke his arm. His mom had been there to dry his tears and hold him close. It was then that she promised nothing bad was going to happen to him, and she wouldn't let him go.

_But we get older, we get wiser, and we sometimes get into trouble so big no parent can simply protect us from it any longer_.

Danny wished to be that little boy again. For his biggest worry to be falling off of trees and weather his parents were going to find out he stole an extra cookie at each meal.

A voice interrupted Danny's bitter reflecting. It was Sam's voice Danny realized with a start. She was calling his name.

"I'm in here." He called out.

Maybe it was just the sentimentality of the tree, but in that moment he felt truly grateful to have Sam and Tucker as friends.

"Tucker, I found him, he's here." Danny heard Sam yelled behind her.

Not long after, Sam and Tucker wear standing at the foot of the tree looking up at Danny in concern.

"Danny come down from there dude." Tucker said.

Danny smiled and obliged. Still in ghost mode, he simply made his whole body intangible and fell through the tree before walking out of the trunk and then after a quick look around, changed back into Danny Fenton.

He sat down against the tree and watched as Sam and Tucker did the same. They stayed silent for a moment, each thinking what to say.

"I can't believe they acted like that…" Sam said slowly, watching Danny's expression carefully.

Danny exhaled loudly. "I know, do you…do you think they'll tell anyone?"

"How could they not!" Tucker growled.

Sam shot him a glare, but he ignored her. "I mean, we have to face facts. They think your evil, though they're the only ones being evil here, and they won't listen to reason."

"Its gatta be more than just what they saw, I mean, right?" Danny asked.

As crazy as his hell bent dream was, it still didn't show anything _that _incriminating…well aside from his evil alternate future self. But now that he knew about it that was NEVER going to happen. Danny would die rather then turn into that.

"Right." They agreed.

"And don't forget how weird that dream was. I mean, I don't know what you usually dream of, but I sure hope it was nothing like that." Tucker added.

Danny frowned. "Yeah…and remember when we tried to talk to explain?"

"Yeah! It was like I couldn't speak." Sam added breathlessly

"Bingo! Danny said. There's definitely something going on here, but what?"

"Whose bright idea was it to give a high school that kinda equipment anyway?" Tucker grumbled.

"Are you actually complaining about someone giving you technology?" Sam laughed in mock disbelief.

"No! It's just, really, who would say, hey we happen to have these awesome helmets that fit better in the CIA's hands, but we'll give this super expensive equipment to a bunch of teenagers so they can read each others minds?"

Danny and Sam frowned in concentration. There were too many questions and not enough answers.

(Linecutlinecutlinecutlinecut linecutlinecut)

The trio sat there for a while, paying attention to little but their conversation and trying to figure out why their class had gone crazy.

At last Tucker looked at his watch and said, "guys, I think it's safe to go home now, its 4:30. If we're lucky we might be able to fool our parents into thinking we were in school the whole day."

"Yeah, assuming that they didn't get a call from Mr. Lancer first where he just so happened to mention that their son is half ghost." Danny said despondently.

Sam and Tucker shot each other what felt like the thousandth sympathetic look over their best friend that day.

Tucker put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Don't worry dude, it's not like you don't already know that your parents will accept you…"

He trailed off at Danny's expression. "Yeah, but in that reality, so did Dash, and Paulina, and you get the point."

Before anyone could respond to that, Danny got up, dusted off his jeans and looked to the sky.

"I better get going. You guys want a ride?"

"Nah, don't worry about us, Sam brushed off. We'll be fine. Call us when you get home?"

Danny nodded. "Alright, see ya guys and…thanks." Danny gave them a small smile, but Sam and tucker could tell it was forced.

Danny transformed and took off to the skies and for whatever home had awaiting him.

(Linecutlinecutlinecutlinecut linecutlinecut)

Danny opened his front door painfully slowly. He was fully aware of each squeak and groan of the hinges. He swallowed his fears and apprehensions and pushed on. The door swung shut behind him with a bang that echoed in his head.

_So far so good_, He thought, heart pounding.

Walking forward, wanting to go straight upstairs he was stopped by a voice coming from the couch.

"Danny? Is that you?"

Danny flinched. "Yeah…"

"Oh good."

His mother jumped over from around the couch calling, "Jack dear, Danny's home."

His father came walking in from the kitchen. Danny was at least pleased to notice that they didn't have any echo-guns on them.

Maybe this won't be so bad. He was still furious with everyone for blabbing. In some small hopeful part of his mind, he hoped that they would all think it over and come to their senses, maybe even go as far as to keep his secret.

His mother looked nervous, his Father, stony and expressionless. Both of which were expressions that Danny was very unaccustomed to seeing on his patents faces.

"Danny…well this isn't easy." His mother began.

"Is it true that you're a ghost?" His father blurted.

Danny cringed under their use of the word ghost. This was just not his day.

Remembering his talk with Sam and Tucker, he took a deep calming breath and said, "Well technically half Ghost."

His parents gasped. Hoping somehow it wasn't true.

"Oh Danny!" His mother cried.

She flung her arms around him with tears in her eyes. His father just looked shocked.

"How is this possible?" She mumbled through his hair, still hugging him tightly.

Danny didn't answer. He was busy trying to comprehend everything that was happening. He didn't know quite how to react just yet. But at least they didn't seem to be kicking him out or trying to attack him.

"Don't worry son. His father said, finally joining in the mother/son hug. We'll find a way to cure you."

Danny gasped and instinctively pulled away.

"What!"

Hurt was putting it lightly.

_No_, he thought desperately. _Not from my parents, please no…_

"Danny…don't worry. You'll be able to live a normal life again and go back to school…"

"Wait! Why wouldn't I be able to go back to school?"

His parents shared a look. Not just any look, _that _look, Danny realized. The look that was filled with pity and questioning.

"Son…" His father said slowly. His tack was scaring Danny more than anything else. His father was _never _tactful.

"Your principal called us. She said you're suspended until further noticed…but-"

"What!" Danny yelled again, completely outraged.

Everything was happening so fast Danny felt as though it wasn't really his life. Like he was watching all this happen from outside his body while he waited numbly for his mind to catch up.

Why couldn't she just tell him that while he was in school, or better yet, on what grounds was she doing this?

"Why…?" Was all he could manage?

He wasn't sure how many more surprises he could take.

"She said…well she said that she didn't want someone who would…_could_ terrorize…er…harm...er….her students floating…_walking_ around her halls."

With each word his mom's eyes darted upward in thought of how to change the principal's words into something "nicer". His mom was always a really bad liar.

"She didn't even give me a chance." He mumbled and collapsed onto the couch burying his face in his hands. No one did.

_Why was this happening_?

He reached for the remote hoping anything would take his mind off his life right now. But just as he turned on the TV, his parents yelled, "NO!"

They tried to make a grab for the remote but it was too late. Danny stared in opened mouthed horror at the images on the screen.

His own face stared back at him. Not as Phantom, as he was so accustomed to; but showing a computer simulation of his transforming from Phantom back to Fenton.

The news caster lady was saying, "citizens are warned that he is dangerous and to use caution in close contact. Back to you Tim."

"Thanks Tiffany. For those of you just joining us, it was recently discovered in the walls of our very own Casper High, that our very own villain Danny Phantom is none other than Danny Fenton.

"This really is just not my day." He moaned.

TBC

A/N There you are. Ten pages. I'm sorry doesn't quite cut it. I don't have any crazy stories other then I just slipped out of a Danny Phantom "mood" if you will. But now I'm back. I really want to try and finished this this time. I said I never give up on my stories. So at least there's that right? This story is only going to be ten chapters long. Some really long and others just my average ten- fifteenth pages. I will try to update MUCH sooner this time. Thanks to everyone who is actually still sticking with me.

Ps, I apologize for the countless grammar mistakes. Once I had this done I wanted to get it out to you guys as soon as possible. Also, I don't have a Beta. Any takers?


	5. Rejection

**Chapter Five: Rejection**

His parents sat down dejectedly beside him.

"We're so sorry son. His father comforted. We didn't want you to find out this way."

Danny was frozen. His mind was numb and uncomprehending.

_How could any of this be happening_? He asked himself for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

The news then proceeded to show his classmates giving personal interviews based on how they knew all the juicy gossip about Danny.

"I mean, I feel so victimized." Dash was saying to the interviewers, clearly enjoying the attention.

Danny knew someone must have told him what to say, or at least had coached him on how to say it. Dash would never know a word like victimized.

"He used his freakish powers on me to melt my shoes, and slam my head into lockers and –"

Danny couldn't take another second of it. He clicked off the television, trying hard to control his shaking hands. His eyes glowed green in rage.

"Danny…" Jack began, but Danny never gave him a chance to finish.

He got up and ran upstairs. He stormed into his room and slammed the door, locking it behind him. Not even two seconds after he collapsed into his bed, someone knocked at his door.

Danny paid it no mind. He was desperate. He needed a plan. He couldn't go on like this. He had to go to school, live a life, and talk to his parents. His heart sank.

_My parents_….

_How could they say that_?

How could they think him ill? Being half ghost didn't make him diseased, just different. As appealing as the thought of normality was, he knew that his ghost half was as much a part of him as his human half, he wasn't going to just give that up, even if his parents ever found a way.

It didn't make any sense! They accepted him fully before… before he changed reality that is.

_Maybe_, said a small voice in the back of his mind, _maybe you just didn't give them a chance to think of it. _

Danny sat up. He had changed reality back so fast they never had a chance to exchange more than a few words on the matter.

Danny suddenly became aware of the people now pounding at his door. The poor door looked about ready to fall over and Jazz and his parents were yelling through the door threatening to break it down if he didn't respond soon.

He was so lost in thought he hardly noticed.

He got up and unlocked the door. Then without looking at his family, went right back to his bed, and buried his face in his pillow.

"Danny, why didn't you answer us? We thought you ran away." Jazz accused.

_I __almost__ wish I had_, he thought bitterly.

"Sweetheart, I know what they're saying on TV upset you, but it won't matter once we cure you."

His mom was trying to be comforting, and the knowledge pushed Danny over the edge.

"What is wrong with you?" He roared, eyes glowing fiercely.

His parents flinched, while Jazz frowned judgmentally.

His vision swam with unshed tears as he ignored them. He was too hurt to care about anything much at the moment.

"How…how can you think I need to be cured? Being half ghost isn't a disease that you can just cure!"

His shoulders slumped, his anger suddenly ebbing away to be replaced by defeat.

"If…if you don't accept me as I am, then please, _please_,just say it. I can't do this anymore." A few tears escaped against his will and his parents' faces fell.

They looked heart broken, Danny realized as his own face fell further at their hurt.

"I'm sorry... Its ….just…..this…is…going to…to… "Maddie gasped and nearly fell to the floor; each word, a painful struggle to release.

Jack grabbed her before she could fully collapse on the floor. Tears flowing freely now, Danny stood up and transformed. Jack and Jazz were talking to him but all he saw were the tears of rejections in the eyes of his very own mother. All he heard was the blood rushing through his veins as his brain tried to process what he was seeing, and all he wanted was to leave as fast as he could.

Turning intangible, he quickly left his room and flew as fast as he could upwards. Away from a town so ready to outcast him, despite all he'd done for them, and away from his parents who couldn't love him anymore.

Once he saw nothing below him but clouds he yelled and cried. Deliriously hoping no satellites were watching him.

(Linecutlinecutlinecutlinecut linecutlinecut)

Danny wasn't sure how long he stayed there. All he knew was eventually he wasn't floating under the fading sun, but a blanket of stars instead. Below him he could hear rumbling and the beginning of April storms. He rarely flew this high, but he knew it was unwise to remain above the storm.

He wanted a place to sleep, but he wasn't ready to go home just yet. And now that his parents knew his secret, he knew he'd never be able to sneak out.

He wanted, no, he _needed_ someone who would understand, someone he could trust no matter what.

With a start, Danny realized he was already descending in the direction of Sam's house.

The thought alone of Sam sent an odd feeling into the pit of his stomach that he didn't want to read into right now.

By the time he reached her bedroom window, the rain was coming down hard.

He hesitated. What if Sam rejected him like everyone else?

He couldn't imagine it, but he never really thought his parents would either; and certainly not while Jazz sat there so cold and un-defending.

He couldn't stay out here forever though. He was already soaked and knew that the second he turned human, he'd be freezing.

A large clap of thunder brought him to knock lightly on the window. He was suddenly very aware of his tear stained face and bloodshot eyes. Although thankfully the rain was washing away all evidence of his tears quite nicely. Through the curtain he could see a Sam shaped silhouette getting bigger and more in focus, until the curtain was pulled back reveling none other than Sam herself.

She had his mom's lipstick laser in her hands and her face was set in a determined frown.

When she saw it was just Danny however, she lowered her weapon and smiled, to Danny's immense relief.

She waved her hand indicating for Danny to come through the window.

_She probably didn't want to open it in this mess_, thought Danny as the wind howled in his ears and lightning clapped overhead.

He fazed through the window and touched down onto Sam's carpet, dripping wet.

"Wow, you look like you just crawled out of a swimming pool, I'll get you a towel, hold on a sec." Sam said, already halfway into her bathroom.

She handed him a dark black towel and he accepted it gratefully. He changed back into Fenton and as he predicted, was bone cold. He rapped the towel tightly around himself, teeth chattering.

Sam got him one of the spare changes of clothing he kept at her hers and Tuckers house for when his own would get too damaged during an attack. Not that he was human much in battles anyway.

Sam looked away as he changed. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like Sam's eyes were on him, or maybe he was just wishing she would _want_ to peek.

Once he was changed, he hung his wet clothes to dry over the bathtub, and went back to Sam, who was sitting straight up on her bed.

Danny joined her and they once again sat in silence. It wasn't awkward though. It never was with Sam. That was another one of the countless things he loved about her.

_Wait_! _What_! _Loved_?

Why was he having these thoughts so much today? It wasn't as though he never had them, just…

_I don't know anymore_!

She didn't seem to be surprised or annoyed to see him. That was a good sign at least.

It was borderline irrational that he ever thought she would reject him, but with the day's events so painfully fresh in his mind, he wasn't surprised.

"It's good its dark out." Sam said, staring out the window as rain and wind continued to pound down.

"Oh." Danny asked, falling into the warmth and comfort that was Sam.

"Yeah," she laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Now I know you weren't followed, so at least there's that."

Danny smiled his first real one of the day. That was just like her, to joke about this awful situation and try to make it lighter by finding something to laugh at.

"Are you sure you're a real Goth?" Danny grinned jokingly.

In response she threw a dark purple pillow at him, which he dodged easily.

They fell into silence again. The reality of the day's events pressed heavily upon them.

"I take it you saw the news?" Danny practically whispered.

Sam sighed sadly. "Yeah, I was with my parents and they saw it too…now they are demanding an overnight restraining order." Sam growled.

Danny knew that news shouldn't have struck him as hard as it did. After all, they wanted to restrain him from Sam way before they knew he was half ghost. But just the fact that it was yet another rejection…

"I'm grounded too," she added, annoyed. "But that's also cause of my suspension."

"Suspension?"

"Oh yeah, with all the craziness today, we didn't tell you before. Basically Lancer was being a major ass today. I mean after you left." She inserted at Danny's knowing look.

"And we uh… kinda gave it to him."

Danny could never express just what that meant to him. Out of all the rejection today, someone stood up for him in its mists.

"I'm really touched." He confessed, "but I'm sorry you got suspended because of –"

He was interrupted by a huge roll of thunder.

"Wow." They chorused, covering their ears.

They grinned at each other, and then Danny continued, "Seriously though! I'm sorry I –"

He was cut off again by Sam rolling her eyes as she said exasperated, "here we go."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Danny look, you know I'm here for you, always, but you really have to stop blaming yourself for every tiny little thing that goes wrong in the damn town!"

Danny was about to interrupt when Sam said pointedly, "let me finish! It was Tucker and mines decision to speak up, not yours and trust me; I have no desire to go back there any time soon. So if I hear you say anything like that again, ghost powers or not, I will kick your ass! Understand me ghost boy?"

"Of course." Danny answered softly.

Despite her threat, his heart swelled at her words. She had a point, as always.

"Good!" She huffed. Then her face grew serious.

"Danny what's the real reason you're here, were you cr-…Are you okay?"

Danny could tell she tried for tact but failed with her excruciating bluntness. Danny took a deep shuddering breath, willing himself not to break down again in front of Sam.

He told her everything that happened since they split up, minus his break down in the sky.

Sam listened sympathetically, non-pitying. When he was done, she looked horrified.

She opened her mouth several times, trying to remember how to talk. She must have given up, because she then stood up very suddenly, making Danny jump back.

She walked to the door in a stiff, forced walk. A walk Danny knew as her "furious walk". The kind you only saw when she was about to put all her anger violently onto someone else.

Through Danny's misery fogged mind, he finally clicked at what Sam was about to do.

He ran in front of her just before she turned the knob on her door. Danny was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

_Sam never cries_!

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she surprised him again by not fighting him as he led her back to the bed.

He sat down next to her and took her hands in his own.

Sam kept her head down, refusing to look up. She could say what she wanted, hell, she could be right each time, but logic never could control his heart before and it wasn't going to start now.

He didn't regret telling her, but he hated her reaction. She was crying cause of _him_! Because of how much he was going through now.

_Did she care that much_?

He put a hand under her chin and brought it up till they locked eyes.

_She's so…breathtaking_.

He didn't know what made him do it. Perhaps he was feeling alone, vulnerable, and desperate for closeness, but he knew those were all just excuses to give him the guts to do what he wanted to for a very long time.

He was ecstatic to see Sam lean closer in sync with him. His heart accelerated and his mouth went dry.

Their lips met.

At first it was soft, gentle, and then it got heated, intense and powerful.

They stayed that way for a long time. Both finally giving in to their desires and kept comforting each other the best way they could.

(Linecutlinecutlinecutlinecut linecutlinecut)

Danny woke to someone shaking him harshly. He groaned, and rolled over.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

"Danny, wake up damn it!" That was Sam's voice.

_By why…_

Suddenly the past day's events came rushing back to him and he grounded again, but for different reasons.

_When did they fall asleep_?

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was in Sam's bed, fully clothed.

_Wait_! _Sam's bed_!

He looked shakily over at Sam; she too was still fully dressed and looked frantic.

"Danny." She cried. "You have to go invisible, now!"

Danny transformed and obliged, knowing now was not the time for questions. Not two seconds after he became unseen, Sam's bedroom door burst open revealing her parents.

"Samantha, I know you like the dark, but really." Her mother scolded.

She pulled open the blinds to Sam's large double windows. An excessive amount of light entered the room.

Danny tried shielding his eyes, forgetting he was invisible and thus his hands provided no shelter. The sun was blinding!

_It must be noon_!_ Oh man, did _I_ over sleep_!

His parent's must be worried, or furious. Either way, he knew people were looking for him. Therefore it came as no shock when his parents asked Sam if she'd seen him.

"I already told you ten minutes ago." She yelled. "So stop asking me!"

"Now that's no way to talk to us." Said her father sternly, wagging his finger annoyingly at her.

Sam threw her hands up in frustration.

"I'm doing all your stupid chores and taking all your crappy punishments, the least you can do is shut up about Danny!"

He thought her parents would retaliate but instead they glanced at each other in worry.

"Look Samantha, we just don't know what to do with you…"

Oh really? Let's see, what do you do with an independent girl who gets decent grades, mostly stays out of trouble, never drinks, smokes, has sex…oh well, just call the cops because clearly I'm just too damn impossible!

Danny knew this wasn't the kind of thing he was supposed to spy on.

If Sam wanted to, she would tell him later. G-d knows they needed to talk about last night.

That thought brought a smile to Danny's face and the feeling in his belly returned along with hunger.

Keeping up his invisibility, he floated downstairs, not wanting to go out into the real world and deal with more rejection just yet.

Somehow, he felt that with Sam he could deal with anything, even with the kind of future he was facing, and based on last night, he was excited and terrified about it, as opposed to just terrified.

He stuck his intangible head through the fridge and took out a surprisingly fully made tuna sandwich and a bottle of water. He hoped that he wasn't about to eat someone's lunch, but it couldn't be helped, he was starving and pressed for time.

He turned the food invisible too and phased into one of the bathrooms he knew were never really used.

He sat on the toilet and ate quickly, wanting to get back to Sam. But as soon as he finished his ghost sense went off.

Danny moaned. He wasn't ready to go out in public yet.

"Let's get this over with." He sighed, hoping he could keep it short and fly back to Sam's before anyone spotted him. Then maybe he could put off dealing with his problems just a little longer.

He flew out of the bathroom and then the house. He trusted his ghost sense to guide him as he flew higher in the air. Then he saw it.

Skulker.

"Of course." Danny muttered in irritation.

He flew off in pursuit of him.

He thought Skulker hadn't yet discovered the young ghost boy following him, and therefore didn't manage to dodge Skulker's quick aimed attack. Skulker turned swiftly and in one fluid motion, shot Danny to the ground.

Danny felt his head slam painfully into the pavement and his chest burned from the ecto blast.

Danny yelled in fury. He was so not in the mood for this.

He was about to fly up and chase after Skulker when the next thing he knew, what was mere seconds ago a mostly deserted street, was suddenly packed. Cameras flashed at him so often he never had a chance to recover his vision. People were grabbing him from every which way.

"Danny!"

"Danny!"

"Over here!"

"Danny Fenton, Channel Three, how long have you been an evil ghost?"

"Are you here to destroy the world or just the town?"

"What's your favorite color?"

They continued to bombard him with questions and photos.

Finally remembering how to use his ghost powers, Danny turned invisible and intangible and flew away from them.

Just then helicopters with cameras and others with ghost weapons were everywhere. He had to get out, fast!

The worst part was he had no clue how. He always got away by turning back to Fenton, but that wasn't going to work. And with everyone against him….

_Maybe if I just fly away fast enough_.

The Guys in White were controlling one of the helicopters. Danny didn't really care until he heard one of them shout, "he's over there, but invisible!"

_Oh great, now they could track me while I'm invisible too_!

Doing the only thing he could think of, he flew off as fast as he could in the opposite direction, hoping to lose them.

To his amazement, it worked. Their choppers couldn't keep up with his two hundred miles per hour flight.

After feeling confident that he finally lost them, Danny landed on a tree top to rest.

He noticed only later that it was the same one he was in yesterday when Sam and Tucker came to get him. He wished he could go back to that moment. Back to when his biggest problem was the rejection of just his class.

He had no hope of finding Skulker now. He changed back into human form, hoping their trackers hadn't improved to the point were they could detect him in human form as well.

He waited there for a while, forced to bare the company of his thoughts.

His parents, the world knowing his secret, getting kicked out of school, Jazz just standing there…

It all hit him again, hard. But he didn't break down. That wasn't going to do him any good. He forced logic to for once work with his emotions and tried to think of a way out of this mess.

As he sat deep in thought, hidden expertly by the large branches of his tree, his ghost sense went off again.

Thinking it must be Skulker and glad for a chance to let his anger out, he transformed and flew out of the tree, turning completely invisible.

He looked around the park before finally, at last laying eyes on movement. It was so faint that Danny almost believed he imagined it.

Before anything else could happen, there was an explosion of green light coming from only a few yards away from where Danny hovered anxiously.

The light was accompanied by a throat splitting scream of pain.

Danny flew full speed toward whatever was going on. His mind filled with panic.

_What the hell did Skulker think he was doing_?

It all happened so fast that when Danny got there the light had vanished leaving no trance of who or what had caused it.

He charged an ecto blast in his hands, holding it at the ready, expecting another surprise attack. Something was behind the large bush in from of him.

Danny approached cautiously, keeping his eyes locked on the menacing plant.

He only vaguely noticed the park filling up around him. The scream must have caught a lot of attention.

Danny slowly pulled back the leaves and thick braches and gaped in horror at what lay beyond.

He felt dizzy, he was going to be sick without a doubt, but he refused to do it there.

The glow in his hands was gone instantly, replaced by an uncontrollable rage that shook him to his very core.

Laying there was a human body.

Blood continued to freely pour from its face which was burnt off so badly it was completely unidentifiable. The smell coming from the body was so horrid, that Danny gagged again; reminding himself he didn't need to breath in ghost form, and to forgo his habit of it for at least the time being.

He stood frozen in shock. This was his fault. He should have gotten there faster. Should have stopped this somehow.

A random guy came out of the crowd and checked for a pulse of the person, confirming him dead.

It was the most unnecessary action ever performed. There was no surviving the gaping hole that was now this innocent person's face.

Brain matter and blood pooled around near Danny's feet. He knew he had to move, but he couldn't just leave it there. This was a person and deserved respect, but Danny couldn't even tell if it was a male or female.

Flash!

Something cold and hard suddenly cut into his wrists and a microphone was shoved into his face.

"Danny why did you kill him?"

_So it was a man_?

That was Danny's thought as he was being lead to an armored car. He tried getting back to his senses and succeeded a little.

He was handcuffed. He tired phasing out of them and cried out as he was electrified. The guys in white wear holding him back as they led him to the car to hull him off to a jail that Danny was sure _would_ hold him, or maybe a lab.

He was too numb to try and free himself, even if there was a way. More and more of his surroundings became clear to him.

There was a large crowd getting larger by the second, all yelling at him, shaking their fists in the air as he past. Many people spat on him feeling secure in knowing the cuffs blocked out his deadly ghost powers.

Danny didn't care. He never felt more miserable in his life, never.

Someone was dead. _Dead_! And he, Danny, was to blame. A human life was taken from this world. That man would never see another sun rise; never know that the last thing he said would be his last forever. He might have had a family, a wife and kids. They would be expecting to see him come home all happy and worn out from a day at work. But thanks to Danny, they would never see him again.

_For once they got it right_, he thought brokenly and completely miserable.

The shouts of "murderer" and "destroy the freak," rang through the air as Danny was led to the car. A third guy came and opened the slide in door, but before Danny could be shoved in, his ghost sense went off again.

His eyes darted around widely. He saw it again. A very slight movement. All he saw was a shift in the light and then in the blink of an eye, his cuffs were off.

They fell to the ground with a loud clanging that reverberated around everyone's ears. A heavy silence fell around them as the crowd shifted nervously, realizing Danny was free. Danny froze, realizing this as well.

He felt he deserved to be locked up, to be taken to where ever they had in mind for him, but then a voice in the back of his head told him otherwise. He recognized it as Sam's, his voice of reason.

_If you get captured, you can't stop this from happening again_.

Right to the point, just like Sam would do. He had to protect her, then and only when everyone was safe could he take his punishment.

Before he fully decided on it, Danny was already in the air overlooking the still gathering crowd.

News teams reported Danny's supposed "murder" of that poor man, and he saw paramedics place the body into a large black bag. Then he was off before the Guys in White had a chance to shoot the many guns that were now being aimed at him.

Once again he flew high, high out of sight and only when there were no clouds above him did he stop and vomit.

(Linecutlinecutlinecutlinecut linecutlinecut)

He knew he couldn't waste time. There was a ghost out there KILLING people. He needed help.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned invisible again, heading off towards home.

He'd have to face his parents eventually and he needed to tell them the truth before the news could pretend to.

_They wouldn't really believe he killed anyone, would they_? He wondered fearfully.

He paid extra attention to his surrounding, unwilling to face the jerks in white again.

At last he made it home. He blinked in surprise.

_Why is the ghost shield up_?

Maybe they heard about the murder already and were trying to keep the ghost who did it out.

Danny was still clammy about the very idea.

He was glad to note that there were no reporters or crowds outside his house.

He touched down on the ground and changed back. He walked through the ghost shield slowly. He needed to hurry but he was too terrified. He had a horrible feeling in his gut that told him nothing good was on the other side of that door.

He opened it slowly. He was suddenly reminded of…_was it really only just yesterday_?

The ominous feeling of foreboding pressed tightly on his nerves.

"Hello." he called tentatively.

"In the kitchen dear." Came his moms reply.

She didn't sound angry; in fact she sounded casual, as if he was just coming home from school.

Passing through the living room, he was pleased to see the TV off. Maybe they didn't know yet. He could explain and they'd understand and believe there only son.

He pictured wonderful scenarios of kicking that ghost's butt who killed that man, his parents as backup and support.

He was so desperate for that to come true, he ran into the kitchen to tell them.

His family was sitting around then table. Something was wrong, Danny felt it at once.

The table was bare with the exception of three pairs of hands, all folded tightly together. They were stiff and their expressions blank and staring.

"What's go-"

Danny was interrupted by someone hand cuffing him for the second time that day.

He turned wide eyed to see more and more police officers coming out from numerous creative hiding places.

Danny rounded on his family. "How could you sell me out, your own son!"

"You know I could never-"his voice cracked. He swallowed hard.

"Daniel Fenton, you're under arrest for murder." One of the cops spat in disgust. As if just being around Danny caused him great displeasure.

"I'd read you your rights but I doubt a thing like you qualifies." Snarled a red headed cop, who came over to double check that Danny's cuffs were secure this time.

Danny ignored them. He could feel his ghost energy depleting from the cuffs. He felt this exact form of draining once before, on his parents cuffs. Which could only mean that his parents were _helping_ thembring him in.

He shook his head, ridding his eyes of the tears that had started to build up behind them. He didn't have time to lose it anymore, something big was going down, he could feel it in his bones.

The Fenton's hung their heads in shame, refusing to look at Danny. He didn't know if it was due to shame at what they'd done or having him as a relation.

_No time, I have to break free now_.

The flaw in the untested cuff that his parents were unaware of, was its delayed start.

They slowly drained a ghost's power, instead of cutting it off instantaneously.

Danny's eyes glowed a piercing blue. He concentrated extra hard, requiring twice as much effort to freeze them as he normally would. Once they were frozen he broke free and went ghost in one swift move.

The cops all pulled their guns and some Fenton guns, at him. That burned more than if they hit him with all their ammunition at once.

He flew up and circled the ceiling, avoiding all their blasts. There was no point in talking to his family now. He flew through the wall and stopped at the edge of the ghost shield.

He was completely surrounded by the amity part PD and all the ghost hunters he ever met, including, his heart sank even deeper at the sight of her, all clad in a deep scarlet, guns blazing.

He had to think, had to get out fast and figure out what was going on, and most importantly, stop the ghost behind all of this madness.

Suddenly Danny had a crazy idea.

He turned invisible and duplicated himself, and then he turned human while keeping his double as a ghost.

He gasped and his knees buckled. He never tried this before and didn't realize how much power it took to use his powers like this in human form.

_How did Vlad make it look so easy_?

He couldn't change back yet. The real Danny blinked in and out of visibility for a few seconds. He concentrated so intently he had to wipe sweat from his brow as he walked through the ghost shield.

The second he touched it, electricity surged through him excoriatingly.

He grit his teeth and held his breath, desperate not to make a sound. He pushed through the shield and his thoughts of why it was really up in the first place, and started making his way agonizingly through.

As long as he was using his ghost powers in human form the shield would try to prevent him going through, but he was still in human form, so he wasn't completely blocked out. It felt like he was moving through a sea of searing molasses.

At last he was out. What felt like an hour had actually only been moments. He fell to the ground at once, panting heavily. His eyes closed, he waited for his veins to stop throbbing.

He somehow had managed to keep his invisibility _and_ double the whole time. Despite the dire situation, Danny managed a small smiled at his success.

While still invisible, Danny went ghost and sighed in relief as keeping his double suddenly stopped draining him.

Then he flew up but stayed close. He focused solely on his double whom so far did nothing more than blink stupidly as a series of cops and ghost hunters aimed heavy artillery at him, daring him to make a move as they approached.

Then the double took a step forward in determination. It raised its hands in surrender as a police offer came up from behind him and placed him under arrest with cuff supplied by the Guys in White. They obviously learned quickly.

The ghost shield was brought down and the front door opened to reveal all three Fenton's as they watched their son get hulled into an armored car encased by an eerie green glow.

Maddie hugged Jack tightly and sobbed hopelessly into his shirt. Jack simply looked crestfallen as the car pulled away, but Jazz….she looked alarmed. Her eyes darted around and she was sweating.

_Probably nervous that her murderous brother might escape again_, Danny thought darkly.

Forcing himself to push his emotions down, he flew to a nearby roof, paying full attention to his double and on holding his invisibility. As long as the Guys in White didn't pass by with their annoying ghost detectors, he might just pull this off.

At last they brought his double into a special ghost shield prison. They told it that it was just temporary until they could transfer him to a permanent government holding facility.

It took a few hours and the real Danny was lucky to be undisturbed, but getting very tired. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it all up.

At last they called lights out, and left one measly guard by fake Danny's cell.

It's a good thing they were dull, otherwise they might have wondered why he was so silent and spaced out.

Danny finally let his double vanish, as he stopped holding it. To the cameras it would appear as if he had found a way to turn invisible despite the power canceling handcuffs; and that was exactly what Danny wanted them to think. But if they did believe that, it wouldn't be for very long.

He lay down, still invisible on the roof top. A sea of stars glittered above him and a warm breeze ruffled his hair. It was a welcome change. He never wanted to have to concentrate that hard for that long again in his life.

He lay there, deep in depressing thoughts, not that his mind was finally free to wonder.

After about an hour, he got up and stretched. He really wanted a nice hot shower and a long night of blissful mind numbing sleep.

Going home was out of the question and he didn't want to impose on Sam two nights in a row….well maybe he did, but he really wanted to talk to Tucker about everything that's been going on, and if there was time, Sam too.

He flew off in the direction of Tucker's ready to finally be seen and have someone treat him as a human and not as a ghost.

He had no clue what time it was and hoped Tucker wasn't already sleeping. His plan was a quick shower, power nap, and then patrol until he caught and punished that thing that _killed_ that man…

Danny didn't even know the name of the man he was responsible for killing.

_When this is over I'll make it right somehow_, he vowed silently.

Once at Tucker's, he flew to the window pleased to see the lights on in Tucker's room. Tucker was sitting by his computer with a frown.

Danny phased in and snuck up behind his best friend.

"Boo!" he said softly in Tuckers ear.

Tucker jumped a mile and glared at Danny. Danny just laughed. It never got old scaring him.

"It's not funny dude." He shot.

"Sorry, sorry, I just needed a laugh, and a place to crash and –"

"Well go somewhere else." Tucker snapped.

Danny's smile was slapped off his face. "What!?"

Tucker was staring at him in anger but his eyes said something else. Something that was familiar but Danny couldn't quite place. It was the same look that Jazz had when she watched the fake him get taken away by the Guys in White.

_Was it fear_? _Was Tucker scared of him_?

It couldn't be. Not Tucker, he couldn't be THIS mad about his little phasing in unannounced either, so what was it?

"I'm sorry dude, it was just a joke." Danny defended; annoyed that Tucker wasn't letting something so small go at a time like this.

"Oh, Tucker raised an eye brow. Was it _just a joke_ when you killed that guy?"

Danny gasped, he felt as if he'd just been punched in the gut by a monster truck.

"What! But I…"

He couldn't speak, which was justified since he couldn't think or move or pretty much anything else one would call useful.

_This must be what shock feels like_.

"No," he breathed.

This wasn't happening. He somehow knew explaining would be futile, just as with his family previously.

Before the last piece of his heart could be ripped from his chest, he flew off at full speed. Wind howled in his ears and stung his watery eyes.

He was gasping for breath. That was it. He broke down. There was only so much a person could handle in only two days.

He had one place left and if she rejected him…There was nothing left of him if he didn't have her.

He flew into Sam's room without slowing down in time or knocking. He crashed into the wall, making a started Sam yell out in surprise.

"Danny! Oh wow! I thought they caught you, I saw on TV…Danny?"

She ran over to him after he hadn't moved from where he'd crashed down, now human once more. She picked his chin up so gently it felt like a caress.

She gasped at his face. Tears continued to fall in quick succession and his expression was a mix of pure misery and hopelessness.

Sam grabbed Danny and pulled him into a tight hug.

They stated like that for a while, not saying a word.

When at last Danny had calmed down enough, he pulled back and smiled at her sheepishly. She just shrugged it off, but he knew she wouldn't force him to talk.

He took several shaky breathes and told her everything that happen since he just vanished from her house.

She wasn't livid this time, but strangely thoughtful.

"Danny, this is all just too out of character. I mean, think about it. First everyone figures out your secret and that dream that was out to get you, that shadow framing you."

Danny's heart rose, Sam believed him.

Sam went on. "Your parents were acting very out of character and Jazz ALWAYS defends you, and Tucker! How do we know they're not being overshadowed or something? Maybe Walker is trying to turn you public enemy again."

Danny stared open mouthed at her.

_Of course_!

It was so simple, all so clear. Something was going on here. He was so quick to believe that his own friends and family would turn on him. He hung his head; he should've had more faith in them.

But then he thought of something that burst that happy bubble that had just formed inside him.

"Sam, my ghost sense never went off around them." He challenged.

Sam however didn't give up that easily. "Doesn't matter, so they're not being overshadowed per say, or they found a way around it."

"Yeah…" Danny said slowly. He really wanted to believe her.

"But if they really are turning everyone against me them why didn't they get you?" He wondered suspiciously.

Sam didn't answer right away.

"I…well, I think they tried."

Danny frowned. _What did that mean_?

"Someone tried to overshadow you? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I'm not finished." She said calmly, ignoring his outburst.

"It was weird. I don't know if it really was anything, I just have this feeling."

She hugged her arms as if chilled. Last night I had this strange dream about you and…" she hesitated.

"And?" Danny egged on.

"And…well. It basically was just about you doing." She flinched; well let's just say really really bad things. Things I would never even imagine anyone doing, let alone _you_. And it felt so real, like you really were that person. But I just knew so strongly that you aren't like that, and it hit me so fast. I knew that you were good and so perfect and –"

She broke off, blushing furiously. "And the second I realized that, I snapped awake in a cold sweat with goosebumps, and for the smallest of time, I confused the real you with the you in my dream."

Danny listened intently.

"So you think that was an attempt to, what, mind control you?"

Danny stood up, suddenly unable to sit still. He started pacing deep in thought.

_Was this all somehow really just someone, somehow messing with him_? _Could it really be_?

Suddenly he had a crazy thought.

"Sam! He blurted. when my mom and I were talking about me, about accepting me, she started telling me that she would need more time, but the way she talked…it reminded me of someone fighting an overshadow."

He remembered the struggle for words and then…_she fell right_?

And Tucker and Jazz's eyes when they watched him leave…

"At first I thought it was so hard for her to have me as a son or something, I was so ready to accept the fact that she'd reject me that I didn't even recognize the signs."

He silenced the thought that told him there was a chance that his first assumption was the right one, and allowed the hope to come back.

He had to know for sure. But how could he if the ghosts could get around his ghost sense? He wouldn't put it past Walker to try his original public enemy plan again and he was the only one Danny could think of with a minion of enough ghosts to over shadow that many people. But that still didn't explain his dream.

Of course his dream really could have just been a freak dream that was really all his own.

Danny rubbed his temples suddenly feeling very worn out. He still had that ghost to catch and plenty of investigating to do once he did. Maybe they were even connected somehow. Danny shuddered.

He hoped not. That really would make him responsible, no way around it.

"Okay…okay…here's the plan. I need a shower and a power nap, then I'm gonna find that ghost that…well then we'll find out the truth about everyone's weird behavior."

"Deal!" Sam agreed.

Danny started heading toward the bathroom when Sam grabbed his arm. She spun him around and pulled him into a deep kiss.

When they broke apart, Danny was sure he was floating in human form.

He smiled, really smiled at her.

"And we still have to talk." she teased.

"Oh don't worry, that's the part I'm looking forward to most." He assured.

He walked into the bathroom and began his shower, never once losing his huge goofy grin.

(Linecutlinecutlinecutlinecut linecutlinecut)

Danny shivered and gasped. Then he snapped his eyes open. The room was dark and he was lying in Sam's bed again.

Sam had fallen asleep next to him. She was supposed to stay up and wake him in two hours from when he had gone to sleep. However, looking at her peaceful sleeping form, he couldn't be mad at her. He wanted nothing more than to watch her sleep, but he had to run. There was a chance that this was the ghost he was looking for and if not, he might still get some answers.

He went ghost silently and flew out in search of the ghost that activated his ghost sense.

Suddenly a streak of black shot past him so fast it blew him forward until he slammed into a building.

Rubbing his nose and muttering about large buildings, he took off after the streak.

One thought in his head. He had seen a black _something_ before that guy was killed.

He flew and flew until he was completely out of the city. His ghost sense went off again and he knew he was close.

He flew lower. There was nothing but wood below and he scanned the trees using a glowing hand for light. He couldn't see a damn thing. This ghost was very good at staying in the shadows. He took off back to the aerial view. He scanned the trees intently.

Suddenly there was an enormous flash of light from behind him. It was coming from Amity Park!

Danny took off like a bullet back to town. He flew back to the city limits and nearly fell out of the air in shock.

Where the town once sat was now nothing but a large Amity Park sized dirt lot.

The whole town was gone in the blink of a blinding light.

TBC

A/N it's me again. With an update faster than the speed of Danny Phantom. I just wanted to give a big mushy thanks to my new Beta, SailorSea! You really came through with this and I can't thank you enough! Also I want to let you guys know that I wrote this story before season three ever came out. None of season three happened yet, and it will be as if it didn't happen for the sake of this story. Although, I am debating if he should still have his ice powers, cause I really love those. Also this story will only be ten chapters long. And chapter six will be just a mini chapter, a record four pages long. But on the bright side, it's already written. So on that note, see you soon, and thanks for reading!


	6. Waking Up On the Wrong Side

**Chapter Six: Waking Up On the Wrong Side of the Dimension **

Danny floated there, rubbing his eyes.

_I must be seeing things. How can the whole town just vanish? _

Danny's suspicions from last night were confirmed. Something was definitely going on here. But how was this connected with turning the town against him?

_Maybe it's invisible_, Danny wondered.

He touched down on the dirt path of the city's outer limits. He took to walking around slowly and with his hands out in front of him, sure that he was going to slam into an invisible building.

He had a mad thought about the invisible town's people laughing at his funny attempts to not bang into anything, but it was dashed by another crazy thought.

_What if they were somehow intangible_?

Walker and his goons didn't have that much power. Danny stopped, fear flooding him as a single realization slapped him harder than if he had walked into a building.

_I'd still hear them…_

There was no way to silence a whole city! They really must somehow be gone.

_Sam…Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker, everyone_!

Just when he was going to get to the bottom of all their strange behavior! One thing was for sure. Danny was dealing with one super powerful ghost, or an army of them.

_Or both…_

Danny was so lost in trying to make sense of everything that he hardly noticed when his ghost sense went off.

Reflexes slow from the sheer shock of everything; he didn't manage to block his surprise attack from behind.

He felt a slight pinching in his shoulder. Suddenly he felt very tired. His eyelids started to drop. He felt completely exhausted, but still tried to fight the dark edges creeping into his vision. Out of nowhere something punched him hard in the face and everything succumbed to the welcoming darkness.

(Linecutlinecutlinecutlinecut linecutlinecutlinecutlinecut )

Danny jerked awake, gasping for breath. The first thing he noticed was he was in the ghost zone. Not just that, but he was in a ghost's lair that he didn't recognize in the slightest.

The second thing he noticed after a sharp pain in his wrists caught his attention, he was bound skin tight by the wrists and ankles. At least his feet were being supported by the floor and not his binds.

The third thing he saw after surveying his restrictions was he was in human form.

That must have happened when he blacked out. But then the questions remained, how were these ghost chains holding him in human form? Unless they were real world items?

Danny tried to transform. The familiar rings of light appeared around his wrist, but then vanished at once before getting any further then simple appearance.

Then he remembered the pain in his shoulder. Did he get some kind of shot of something?

He tried again, concentrating really hard. This time the rings didn't even appear.

"Just great," he muttered.

Since he was stuck there anyway, he studied his surroundings, willing himself to recognize_ something_. He was in a small, square room. A closed door stood to his right and to his left was a rectangular table with a strange clear dome thing around…something.

It was really hard to see it clearly. When he craned his head to the side his arm partially blocked his view.

He gasped. With all the surprises in the past few days, he was more surprised that he could still even _be_ surprised.

Incased in the dome was what looked like a miniature model of the whole Amity Park. But it was eerily detailed down to every last cross walk and window.

Danny tried examining it closer. His eyes went wide.

_I __could've sworn__…_

He breathed in sharply. He had.

Danny was sure he saw something move within the dome.

_Amity is missing, this dome, could it really be_?

His eyes darted around wildly and then he saw it, sticking out from underneath the table. It was just the tip of the white handle, and he only saw it because he was looking for it.

_The Fenton Crammer_!

Then it hit him!

_SKULKER! _

When he saw him yesterday before he went to the park and….

Danny shook the thought away. Skulker had gotten away from him then, and he was the only ghost who knew about the crammer. But this wasn't Skulker's island!

He saw more and more movement in the dome by his side. The tallest building only came from his navel to his ribs. Danny's lips twitched in very slight amusement at his only source of measurement. He felt like he was losing it, but if anyone else discovered that their entire town had been shrunk down and trapped in the ghost zone by some unknown captor, he doubted they would handle it much better.

The table began at his hips and the dome didn't go much higher than that.

If he looked really closely, Danny could even make out the tiny residents of Amity Park crowding around the edge of the dome to get a good look at him. They never left it though.

Then Danny remembered of something he wished he hadn't.

"_I improved the ghost shield too, it works on ghosts AND humans, you kids have fun_."

That must be it…

Danny didn't like this one bit. He couldn't see a way out of this. Whoever was behind this, really knew what he was doing. He couldn't let everyone else know that though. Even if they were _all _acting of their own will when they rejected him, he knew he wasn't going to ever stand by and let someone else get hurt again.

He'd die before he'd let that happen. His eyes narrowed and his face was set in determination.

"Don't worry," he comforted. It was very strange to speak softly and know that he was addressing his entire home town. "I know none of you trust me, but I swear I won't let anything happen to you."

He wished he could at least make out their reactions, or hear clearly what they were saying. He didn't even want to think about what _he _must look like to them. If they were scared of him before, he could only imagine how frightened they must be of him when he looked like a giant.

"There you go again Daniel, making promises you can't keep," said an icy voice that sent goosebumps down Danny's arms.

Out of the shadows walked a large ghost. He was completely pitch black; the only obstruction to the endless black were his merciless eyes which shined in sick delight. His outline looked completely human. Like a tall, thin but well-built, man.

Danny saw red. All he could think about was the black flash he saw before the town was taken, and more importantly, the shadow thing he saw before that man was killed.

And then he realized the horrible truth. He was at this freak's mercy, along with everyone he had ever met and cared about.

He spoke again, in a sickly sweet voice that oozed with evil.

"Hello Daniel, my name is Vapor Drone."

Danny gulped.

No he definitely didn't like this.

TBC

A/N first and foremost I must once again thank my amazing beta, SailorSea! Thanks again! I am sorry for the super shortness of this chapter. I really wanted chapter five to end where it did and I wanted this to end here. The rest of the story will be in much longer chapters. Someone guessed very smartly that the villain of this story would be Nocturne, and although that would make perfect sense, I needed this to be an OC. I hope the fact that you realize it's an OC now doesn't through anyone off this story. Anyway, thanks so much for reading. I will try to have chapter seven out as soon as possible.


End file.
